


Vocabulary

by lq_traintracks (lumosed_quill)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, M/M, sex while sore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumosed_quill/pseuds/lq_traintracks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the first time, and it's not at all what Draco thought it would be.  (Or what the author thought, for that matter.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vocabulary

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Hogwarts365

It's the first time.

And not just that.

It is Draco's first time, and it is Harry's first time, and it's their first time together.

It's all of it.

Somehow, Draco always assumed, if either one of them found their bollocks enough to do it, it would be angry. It would be standing up. It would be shoving and hissing one another's last names (if that), and it would be quick and hard and painful and…

…and over.

Draco had dreamed of it, but though he's ambitious, he's never been unrealistic. He's been fairly certain that if Harry had decided he was worth the time and energy to fuck, he'd do so with most of his clothes on.

He'd do so with his eyes closed.

He'd do it with Draco faced away from him.

He'd hardly touch him.

Draco never thought it would take all night.

He never thought there would be cautious smiles, lit eyes, a turned down bed revealing crisp white sheets.

He'd have never imagined himself stripped slowly, Potter's hands shaking as he touches Draco's skin.

He'd never imagine lips on his nipples, the heat of his tongue…a wet mouth taking his cock.

He'd never known it could be like this: candles burning, elbows bumping ("Sorry." "Oh, sorry"), Harry putting his mouth _everywhere_.

Draco's knees hug Harry's sides as they rock. Their eyes meet often. A nervous smile crosses Harry's face before he's back to biting his lip in concentration…

…so that he doesn't hurt Draco.

…so that he's good.

…so that he doesn't come too fast.

Draco has never been _considered_ before. And now that he looks into Harry's eyes, all he sees is himself.

 

They lie amidst white sheets no longer clean. 

They lie in each other's arms.

Draco experiments with saying Harry's name, hears the favour returned. It sounds different now, resonating along his skin like it might be a beautiful sound.

It's three in the morning, and they go again. The candles have burned down, down, down. He's sore, and he mewls as Harry enters him.

Nothing about this moment resembles anything Draco knows.

He needs a brand new vocabulary.

He needs only to say Harry's name.


End file.
